1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal module. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal module having a light source holder.
2. Background Information
A conventional liquid crystal modules incorporated in television sets includes a liquid crystal panel, a backlight unit, a light reflecting plate, a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamp holders, a frame and a bezel. The backlight unit is provided at a rear side of the liquid crystal panel. The backlight unit has a light source including cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL). The backlight unit and the liquid crystal panel are held inside the frame. Four sides of the liquid crystal panel are fixed with the bezel. Each of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp holders has a cold cathode fluorescent lamp supports. The cold cathode fluorescent lamp holders are attached to the light reflecting plate. The cold cathode fluorescent lamps are supported by being fitted into the open ring-shaped cold cathode fluorescent lamp supports.
With a conventional backlight device, a plurality of lamp holders is made of a transparent synthetic resin (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-348150, for example). The lamp holders are fixed to a reflecting plate by inserting bushing-shaped components of the lamp holders into mounting holes in the reflecting plate. Fluorescent lamps are fitted into notched circular fluorescent lamp gripping components of the lamp holders.
With a conventional light source support device, a mounting body is provided with a plurality of substantially V-shaped mounting parts for mounting fluorescent lamps (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-261135, for example). A restriction body is provided with a plurality of restriction parts provided corresponding to the mounting parts for restricting movement of the fluorescent lamps by holding the fluorescent lamps down. The mounting body and the restriction body are superposed one over the other and integrally latched by a latching means.
However, with the conventional liquid crystal module, the cold cathode fluorescent lamp holder attached to the light reflecting plate of the backlight unit is injection molded from a synthetic resin, and the open ring-shaped cold cathode fluorescent lamp supports is quite thin in wall thickness. Thus, during an impact test, the cold cathode fluorescent lamps falls out of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp holders, and the cold cathode fluorescent lamp supports are susceptible to deformation. Another problem was that during transport of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp holders, the cold cathode fluorescent lamp supports are susceptible to deformation by vibration or impact.
Meanwhile, the lamp holders incorporated into the above-mentioned conventional backlight device are also molded from a transparent synthetic resin. The notched circular fluorescent lamp gripping components are thin-walled. Thus, the problem is the same as above, in that the fluorescent lamps fall out or the fluorescent lamp gripping components are susceptible to deformation. Also, with the above-mentioned light source support device, the mounting body is also molded from a synthetic resin, and the mounting parts for mounting the fluorescent lamps are thin-walled. Thus, the same problems as above are encountered.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved liquid crystal module. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.